Always will be a Loner
by fujinakaheero
Summary: Heero's the school punk in the preppy school. Duo is a new student. What do u think will happen between the two. Only time can tell. Sorry if some of it doesn't make sense, I have yet to revise this story again. Anyways my summary sucks so just go and
1. Default Chapter

**Always Will Be A Loner  
  
A/n:** I'm taking a break for now from my other fic Just Like You and I am starting this new fic, though I'm not to sure how much I will update, school isn't so easy, I will try to write new chapters each weekend or atleast once every twice a week, hope you all like this and I hope you review this story cuz it does feel nice to have reviews, you would know this is your an author that is reading this right now.... ne ways let's get started shall we  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, none of the characters are mine, I'm not getting rich of this, I have no money... I'm just another person who loves Gundam Wing and the 1x2 pairing!!!  
  
**Chapter 1- Prologe  
  
Heero's POV  
  
I walked through different crowds of people whole just looked at me as if I was a piece of trash that should be thrown away they were all the same, hated me for no reason. I'm just another freak who everyone wants dead. Why do I keep living your probably asking? Because I wont give them the pleasure of doing such a thing. To most people I just seem invisible. Just a person who is nothing, no emotions, no facel expressions, nothing. I really don't have anything to live for, I'm just a shell that is just around. My teachers don't even give me a second glance, no expect Mrs. Une, she knows me, no when I say she knows me I mean from when I was a baby, she use to take care of me even now she makes sure that I'm ok, though I don't know why. She knows what I go through each day, no I don't get beaten up by just one person, no they would die if I laid a finger on them, they all know that. They fear me yet they try to be higher then me, when did I ever say I wanted to be better then them? I didn't that's just it! Life really does suck. I am as they say the loner, I'm not a geek just a freak. Keh that rhymns.What class do I have right now... great... drama, why do I even need a credit in this subject it's stupid. Art though I can deal with, the teacher in there doesn't say anything to me, I think she pities me? Meh that's ok I don't really care, maybe Une will go easy on me in drama, she hasn't asked nothing of me yet in class so that could be a good thing. I slowly made my way to drama class as people called out things to me such as 'FREAK' or 'LONER' or 'LOSER' but as usual I just walked by and ignored all of it. I really do hate this school, to many stuck up snobs. Maybe I should also tell you why they do this to me, I don't dress up like they do in their preppy clothes, why your now probably wondering? Well to make it simple, I'm a rebel, punk, goth whatever you wanna call me. I personally think I'm punkish- gothish. Though many say there is no such things as that, but everyone has their own beliefs and that's one of mine. Like I said I will never fit in with people like them. One reason for that is I wear make-up, black make-up that is and I wear black nail polish, hey my friends told me it was pretty hot to so I just went on wearing the damn stuff, no harm done to me atleast. I walked into the drama class as took a seat on the floor and set my book bag down beside me. I waited for the rest of my class to come in as I doodled little anime pictures on some blank paper that I had brough with me. I looked up suddenly as I saw part of a braid flash by me, the tips were black while the rest of it was chestnut brown. The person looked down at me and that's when words left my mind, he or was it a she... I'm not to sure, had violet eyes with a heart shaped face. His bangs also had black tips to go along with his hair, he wore black leather pants and a black AFI shirt with red and black sleeves, with three spiked braclets on both ends of his wrists. He also wore black nailpolish and had black army boots. To say the least I already began to think of the boy in unusal ways. who was this boy anyways I have never seen him before. Suddenly he smiled at me and held out his hand.  
"Name's Duo Maxwell, new transfer student, what your name be?" He looked at me with curious eyes. Already I was beginning to like this boy. I set my things down beside me and wrapped my hand around his.  
"My name is Heero Yuy. What brought you here anyways, never thought I would meet someone like you in a place like this." I asked as I let go of his hand. His smile dimed down a bit and then I knew I shouldn't have asked that question. "I didn't mean to offend ya, Sorry for asking." I grabbed my stuff and began to draw my picture of a boy now who I thought looked like my brother Trowa. Yes I do have a brother, though he doesn't go here and I hate it, we're both the same age. Seventeen years old, but dad always favored him and let him do whatever he asked. But I didn't hold it against Trowa. We never took after Odin's last names, he thought the least we could keep of our family was our original last names just to be able to hold on to it and pass it down to our sons if we even decided to have children later on in life, I already knew Trowa wouldn't have kids because he is gay, but I like his boyfriend, he's nice to me and everyone. His name is Quatre Winner. Yes he is rich to but doesn't act like it, I'm proud of him he's like me and Trowa atleast.  
"No offence taken, my mom wanted me to go here to tell the truth. She thought it would clean me up and make me more... civial I guess. How about you, why do you go here?" Duo sat down infront of me and looked at my picture.  
"My father forced me to go actually. He thought it was for the best that I get a good education then get a good job that makes a lot of money then one day take over his bussiness. I don't wish for any of that though and he still doesn't seem to get that. One day I hope to show him that I need my own life and not his. Can I just ask right now... why are you talking to me?" I knew I shouldn't ask but I needed to know, why he would talk to me, hasn't he heard about me. Getting into fights and being able to kill someone with my bare hands. When I was a younger I was tought how to kill in fifty different ways with just my hands. Kinda freaky to most people but that's just fine with me  
"Because, you seem like me and don't get offend when I say this but you just seem like a loner and I know I am one and will be one because this school already seems to suck and I could use a friend that like. Someone like me around that understands what it's like to be different. Does that make any sense at all?" He bowed his head slightly as he waited for me to answer.  
"I get it, don't worry. I can understand what your saying. So I guess then we have drama together and we'll probably be seeing each other around a lot right? Well then all I have to ask is, wanna come to my place for lunch? Lunch in the caf isn't always fun when your around people like this the whole time, lunch seems to drag on until you want to die. I guess you can meet my brother and some of my friends to, they usually come to my house for lunch just cause then we can meet each other there." I looked at Une who was looking at me with a smile on her face, she knew I had just found a friend in this terrible school and mgiht be able to help me get through these two last years of school.  
"Sure! Sounds great. Well then let's get this class over with shall we." Duo turned and looked at the teacher and waited for her to start class as I looked at the back of him, a slow smirk crossed my lips. He is different, he is like me. Life just got alittle easier to bare due to this boy... Duo.  
  
**A/n: I know this is a short chapter and I know I will take forvever to write the next chapter but I do have to start my other story again there's only one chapter in it. I have the 4th chapter to my other story going along the way, if you haven't read it then go take a look at it please, it's called Just Like You, so far I'm pleased with it's progress I have readers but no reviewers. I need some of those. WELL anyways for this story if you read this please review I need to know how I'm doing with this so far, a few tippers for the next chapter would help out to, cause I get writters black pretty fast... which isn't always good. so ne ways PLEASE REVIEW!!! Luv alwayz Fujinakaheero**


	2. chaper 2

A/N Okay well this is the second chapter to **Always Will be A Loner** I hope that everyone that has read the prologue likes it. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, I finally put other characters into this one. I would also like to make it clear that if I call Wufei Chang Wufei this is his real name and I will go by it, I have read stories about him where people think his name is Wufei Chang, well I'm just making it clear right now that it's not it. Thanks... -**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, none of the characters are mine, I'm not getting rich of this, I have no money... I'm just another person who loves Gundam Wing and the 1x2 pairing!!! Oh yeah other pairings in this story includes 3x4 and 5xS. Also I do not own the song which I will be putting in her  
**  
Chapter 2  
New Things  
  
DUO'S POV  
  
"So you're telling me that you and Trowa are brothers?" I asked as I looked at the boy seated infront of me. His hair flying everywhere as he smirked at me. He had been telling me about his family and his friends. I still didn't really get some of the stuff he was telling me. So far all I got was that he was japanese and was adopted by a guy named Odin Lowe. He now was explaining to me that he also had a brother named Trowa Barton who was aslo adopted, just year before he was. Now this seems like a simple thing to understand but... hey this is me after all. I'm not the brightest person around here. Though Heero seemed to understand and was now going through his story of Trowa and him again. I looked at him as he talked away, admiring his cobalt eyes and rurly chocolate brown hair, his... well atleast I think, his nice firm chest right down to his butt that was perfect just as everything else was on him. Okay yeah you're probably wondering why I'm checking out another guy, right? Let's make this simple then, I'm gay. Yes as in I love guys, they turn me on, but Heero was turning me on more then most guys had done so far. Pretty weird eh? But the way he dresses makes me want to just jump him and make him take me right there, the make-up doesn't help all that much either, I always thought that guys who wear make-up was a big turn on, it just made them look hotter then they already were. But this guy was better then most guys he has met so far. He had the attitude of a punk and he even didn't care about what other people said to him, my kinda people  
  
"Yeah we're brothers, well step-brothers really but we count each other as real brothers no matter what. His boyfriend Quatre is rich though, well my family is to, well sorta, but Quatre is like us, he just doesn't care about other people who think they are better then him. But then again his father is well respected but he let Quatre pick his own school, my dad on the other hand forced me to come here, he thought it would help me to become a 'better' person but it's not. So anyways where did u move from?" Heero asks me as we sat at the kitchen table of Heero's 'huge' house.  
  
"Well I came from Californa, in America.My dad got transfered to Japan so that's why I'm down here now. But anyways do you know any good places that teach good karate? I've been wanting to join that sport for a long time now but haven't got a chance to find a place." I have been looking though, but never found a place good enough to join, most of the memebers contained snobs and preps who thought highly of themselves all the time.  
  
"Well you could also come to my house for a training season with me, my dad teaches me karate, I'm gonna be going for my black belt sometime next month so then I could always train you? That is if you want to. Though the way I was trained was different in some ways because I was different when I was younger, I guess when I was only six years old a professor was taking care of me. His name was Professor J and he tought me... um... how to... nevermind I shouldn't be telling you any of this right now." He looked down at hisplate infront of him, he suddenly just became silent, it was weird. What was so bad that he couldn't tell me? I would probably understand more then he thinks, my parents let some crazy guy named Doctor G take care of me and did all these crazy test on me. It was pretty scary since I was only twelve when he did this.  
  
"No really. You can trust me I wont say anything." I tried to reasure him that I am trustable.  
"I guess... well he trained me to kill with my bare hands and even taught me how to hold a gun and shoot it with perfect aim. Then when I was adopted when I was ten my foster parents were told about my childhood and told them to treat me well. But they really didn't have to worry because by the time I was four I was already mature for my age so you could image how I was when I was ten. Kinda weird that I'm telling you all of this when we just met today but I guess I trust you. Anyways you up for coming over today after school to meet some of my friends? I'm sure you'll like them." We waited for Heero's brother and friends to come home but they didn't, so instead we headed back to school and finish the day off.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
HEERO'S POV  
  
I opened the door to my house and let Duo go in before I shut the door behind us. He looked around again and waited for me to tell him what we were going to do. "Wanna go up to my room? I don't think anyone is home yet. We can start on our drama project that Miss Une asigned us today." I headed trowards the stairs and look at Duo, who nodded and followed me upstairs. I opened my bedroom door and went to my cd player and put a CD in it which was a group called Adema. The first song on it was my favorite so as Duo took a seat on my bed I turn up the music. "You don't mind do you? It's one of my favorite bands." I ask Duo as he looks at me.  
  
"Yeah no problem, this is a great band. Do you have any slipknot or Korn or even Smile Empty Souls? Those are some good groups to." Man this guy does have a good taste in music to. Glad someone I know does. I laugh inwardly at this thought. Though the rest of my friends are like me, they don't like punk music at all and dress normally so usually when I'm with them I stand out. It doesn't bother me or anything though just kinda funny when I get stares from other people.  
  
"Yeah I have all of them on a few of my cd's. My dad doesn't buy me the real cd's so I usually have to burn them." I walk over to dresser which has everything I need as I listen to the song.  
  
I'll get inside you  
I'll get inside you  
  
Don't live ashamed, 'cause feelings change but fame remains  
The reason why your gonna wanna take me home tonight  
It's all the same up in this game, the people change  
And money claims everyone from everything  
I can't believe that you would think that shit of me  
I was amazed at the torment that you put me through  
If you can see right through the greed and all your needs  
You realize that you were just about as bad as me  
  
Sometimes I only remember the days when i was young  
Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid  
(the way you like it)  
Come on baby help me, someone to confide in  
(i'll get inside you)  
Now you're beggin' me to stay  
  
My life has changed but fuck the fame, i'll stay the same  
You can't complain when you can pay the bills and do your thing  
Appreciate, don't player hate, congratulate  
I miss the pain and the torment that you put me through  
(I'll get inside you)  
So what's to fear when everything is crystal clear  
You realize that you should do the things you wanna do  
Don't give in to what people say, don't be ashamed  
To separate the feelings on your mind you can't sedate  
(I'll get inside you)  
  
Sometimes i only remember the days when i was young  
Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid  
(the way you like it)  
Come on baby help me, someone to confide in  
(i'll get inside you)  
Now you're beggin' me to stay  
I'll get inside you  
Now you're beggin' me to stay  
  
I'll get inside you  
  
You would always say i'd never be shit  
They would always say i'd never be shit  
But look at me now, look at me now  
Now you're beggin' me to stay  
I'll get inside you  
Now you're beggin' me to stay  
  
The way you like it  
  
Sometimes i only remember the days when i was young  
Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid  
(the way you like it)  
Come on baby help me, someone to confide in  
(I'll get inside you)  
Now you're beggin' me to stay  
Sometimes i only remember the days when i was young  
(I'll get inside you)  
Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid  
(The way you like it)  
Come on baby help me, someone to confide in  
(I'll get inside you)  
Now you're beggin' me to stay  
(I'll get inside you)  
Now you're beggin' me to stay  
(I'll get inside you)  
Now you're beggin' me to stay  
(The way you like it)  
Yes this is always a good song to listen to, mostly when your pissed off and need something to dance to and have a song that makes you feel better. The next song that came on was Drowning which was also a good song. My favorite part will always be:  
I wish i could watch you drown and die  
And take my time  
Life has always been a problem, can't you see?  
I don't fit in  
(your life)  
  
Which was the main cours. I have always listened to this song when my dad would get my pissed off. I think the best part of the song that descibed me best was when it said:  
People have said (they have said)  
I'm not okay (i'm not okay)  
I lost my mind, numb me 'til i won't feel pain again  
Yeah I never was okay with my life. It's been hard though I don't let it show because no one needs to hear about my problems. Well that's what I thought atleast. Yeah I'm a troubled teenager. Hell I even cut my arms, mostly right on my wrists. No one knows about that though because I wont let it show, hey I thought it was a good idea, yes I'm suicidle but I mostly cut because I like it, I like watching the blood flow as I move the glass over my arms. Your probably wondering why I don't use a knife? It's to easy, I like the feel of glass on my skin.  
"Hey Heero! We're home, Wufei and Sally even decided to join us today." That would be Quatre calling me, he does this everyday because he comes over almost everyday.  
"Who's that calling you Hee-chan?" Duo even has a nickname for me already.  
"That would be Quatre, Trowa's boyfriend. You ready to go meet them all now?" I ask as I turn the music off.  
"Yep, from what I heard you say I think they'll be great people to be around." He gets up off the bed and walks behind me towards the door and follows me downstairs to where everyone is eatting something or another from my kitchen...  
TBC...  
  
A/n Ok so that wasn't the best ending for the chapter but hey! I'm getting there, it'll be better, I hope this chapter was longer then my first one, anyways READ AND REVIEW also I took lyrics from Adema who's songs were The Way You Like It and Drowning. Yes this group is awesome along with many of punk/rock groups. Ne ways  
JA NE!!!!  
Fujinakaheero


	3. chapter 3

A/n:Hey everyone, I'm back and decided to write a chapter for this story since it's summer vacation and still im stuck with no job and no money.

But hey I still have my stories. So anyways this is the second chapter to Always Will be a Loner. Sorry to all my good fans that I didn't update this any

sooner, I just haven't found any good inspiration. Than I talked to my girlfriend last night and decided I needed to write another chapter for this

story that i started. So this is dedicated to my lovely (i love that word) girlfriend angelofinnocence and thanks for re-reading my stories and editing

them. Lol, So i hope this is good enough for all of you that have reviewed my story and liked it.

I just have one thing to say to one of my reviews that I got on mediaminer:Some people don't tell others about their past until later on, but sometimes there is a certain person that you feel you can trust and even if it's the first day they have met they feel they are able to tell them about themselves. Well that's how I am atleast, I don't know about you or anyone else. So in my story Heero feels that he can trust Duo even if they've known each other for a day.

Anyways let's get on with the story?

Disclaimer:Okay most of you should know from reading other stories but I'll say it anyways, I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters I just like to borrow them once a while and bug them, use them as I please and out them back where they belong. I'm not getting rich or for that matter any money out of this, I just enjoy writing. This story however is mine and I would like it to stay that way.

Pairings:1x2, 3x4 and 5xS. Sorry I didn't mention them earlier in the story.

**Always Will be A Loner**

Chapter 2

"So Duo, what's America like? Is it really big? Oh I always wanted to go there. Oh Trowa can we go there for summer vacation? Heero don't you think it would be cool to go there. What about you Wufei? Oh do they have nude beachs there? I've wanted to go to something like that before... hm... Trowa we should find a place like that one day and go there, it would be so much fun. Heero do you have any tea? I could go for a cup right about now. Oh and-"

"Quatre would you please shut up, your just as bad as this onna sitting beside me." SMACK. Wufei was knocked out cold on the floor. Sally stood above him and smirked at him.

"You were saying oh dear Chang Wufei? Oh maybe I hit him to hard. We should get some ice for his head just incase." Sally went to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack and waited for Wufei to wake up. Everyone looked down at Wufei and just decided to go on with their conversation, well everyone except for Duo who looked mildly concerned for the Chinese man. Duo looked at Sally who had almost like a strawberry blond hair color, though it was more orange. He than looked at he boy known as Quatre, he had blond hair and aqua eyes, his eyes were very beautiful, they held lots of life in their aqua depths. He than looked at the boy known as Trowa, he took in his appearence, his brown bangs were pushed to one side of his face which covered one of his green eyes, he was very tall. Taller than Heero. These people seemed nice. He than looked down at Wufei, he had brown eyes and had his black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nap of his neck. He still couldn't get over Heero though. his appearence was more than just hot. In Duo's opion Heero was hotter than hot. Dark mop of brown hair that was always messy, colbalt eyes that you could just melt in and a body made just for him. The way he wore his clothes, each piece of clothing hugged his body and just added to Heero's appearence, he was surprised that Heero wasn't taken already. Duo wasn't sure if Heero was gay like his brother, well, step-brother. When Duo thought of Heero being gay he started to think of all the chances and possibilties. He tore his gaze from Heero when he heard his name being called.

"So Duo, how do like it here in Japan so far? Do you like your school? Probably not, I can't blame you, I hate that school. It's filled with so many pushovers, it pretty sad to say the least." Sally was now talking to him. She seemed like a very nice person, well to them atleast. Poor Wufei.

"It's nice down here, the school sucks but I can get over that. I'm just happy I met someone here that seemed decent enough to hang out with. I'm glad that I got to meet all of you also." Duo looked at the time on the clock and saw that it was getting late. He got up from his chair and stood. Everyone looked at him and waited to see what he was doing. " I hafta get going. I'm suppose to help unpack our stuff today. So I guess I'll be seeing you all later? Um, thanks for letting me come over today also Heero. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Duo walked to the door and Heero followed him, he watched as Duo put his shoes on before saying goodbye. Duo stood up and looked at Heero. A slight blush appeared on his face as he looked Heero in the eyes.

"So, um, I'll see you at school tomorrow than Heero. Um, you wanna meet at the front of the school?" Duo kind of rushed when he was saying this but Heero was still able to understand what he was saying.

"Yeah sure. I'll see ya than. Bye Duo." He opened the door for Duo and watched as Duo walked down the street. To Heero, Duo seemed like a good person. He was funny and attractive... wait attractive? 'Okay,' Heero though, 'I don't think man are attractive or hot or anything like that. Duo is a nice person and he's cool to be around. Yeah, that's it.'

(MEANWHILE IN THE LIVING ROOM)

Quatre and Trowa sat on the sofa in the living room, Quatre had his head on Trowa's lap as they talked. Sally and Wufei went home, well more of Sally half dragging poor Wufei home with a big lump on his head.

"Duo seems like a very nice person. I'm looking forward to seeing him often. I think your brother has alittle infatuation with him also. I caught him many times staring at Duo while we ate dinner. But I also think Duo is becoming attractive to your brother. I caught him staring at Heero also, the look in his eyes was very readable. It's quiet funny to tell you the truth. Love at first sight maybe?" Quatre talked quietly to his lover who was playing with Quatre's bangs.

"Quatre do not interfer with whatever is going between the two okay. It's the first time I've seen Heero come home happy. Usually gloomy when he gets home from school because of the people at school. I'm glad to see his eyes twinkle with more life today." Trowa looked at his lover with alittle bit more seriousness on his face. He knew Quatre's heart was in the right spot but sometimes he would interfer with things that didn't need to be meddled in. He still loved Quatre even if he liked to meddle in stuff that wasn't mean't to be meddled in.

"I wont, I promise. Now what shall we do now?" Quatre asked with an innocent expression on his face. Deep down though he was thinking different, more naughty things. Trowa looked down at him and grinned slightly. Quatre got up and ran to Trowa's room with Trowa right behind him.

Heero stopped dead as Quatre ran right pass him than Trowa. He rolled his eyes as he heard Trowa's door slam with more force than needed. Heero already knew

what they were doing and he didn't want to think about it. He walked up to his room and shut the door behind him and began to think about the day and what had

happened. He had met a new friend at his school named Duo Maxwell and now he kept thinking odd things about him. Things that weren't meant for guys to think

about other guys. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and shrugged. 'I'm not gay and that's the end of it. These feelings I have are one of friendship and nothing more! Maybe I should finish my homework now so I don't have to do it later on tonight and stay up later than I need to.' With that said he went and did his homework silently on his bed. Thoughts of the braided boy still filled his head even after willing it away.

Duo plopped on the couch with his pepsi in hand. He grabbed the control for the t.v and turned it on. One of his favorite animes had just started which was Yu-Gi- Oh. Duo began to sing along with the theme song as he crossed his legs on the couch. When the commercials started he began to think of Heero again. Something he had been doing since he got home. 'I think I like Heero. But as I thought earlier, I don't think he's gay. He just doesn't seem like the type that would be. Well I guess friendship is better than nothing. But gods he's so hot. I love that he wears make-up to. To me that's just another big turn on. Do I have homework tonight? Hm, I'll go check after Yu-Gi-Oh is done. I can't wait to see Heero again tomorrow at school though. Oh I hope this day hurrys up.' Yu-Gi-Oh returned and Duo went back to watching it. After it was done he went upstairs to finish his homework though Heero was still on his mind. He didn't try to get rid of those thoughts and instead just accepted them and went on with his homework and hoping that the day would end soon.

TBC...

A/n: Probably not a very long chapter but meh, I'm glad I updated this story though. Anyways I just like to say thanks for the reviews I have gotten for this story so far. But I'm still looking for reviews on my other stories, mostly 'Just Like You' since that is my biggest story out of all my stories. I'm also hoping to update my other story 'Starting over' which was the sequal to 'Obvious' you must read that one first to really understand 'Starting Over' that's just how I made it work out. Anyways Reviews are nice. And I would like to see more of them in the future. Oh maybe I'll start writing another chapter to Starting Over, that's if I can get the boy I'm babysitting to sleep for just alittle bit. Oh and Love thanks for leaving a review for this story . this was dedicated to you so I hope you like it and I did well.

Anyways R&R PLEASE!!!

Ja Ne!

Fujinakaheero


End file.
